Rozali Sinclaire
History Rozali Sinclaire came into this world like any other child would of, birthed from a mother who was in excruciating agony. Razali from the start was a problem child for Tweeb and Sinclaire, almost ruining her mother due to her size at such a young age. Rozali came into this world kicking and screaming and the little devil was determined to live her life as such. By the age of 10 she was already purposely being a nuisance to her her mother and father, breaking things, peeing on furniture and tormenting her mother by pulling on her ears. By the age of 20 she became a problem for the people at her school which lifted some weight off of the shoulders of her parents. At school she was a bully to other kids, even those much larger than herself she would pick on and make fun of. She would be disciplined but the Goblin Tieflings seemed to have inherented the worst traits of both of her parents. She was kicked out of multiple schools before her parents were finally forced to just homeschool her. Very quickly she began to develop a knack for magic while under the watch of Sinclaire and Tweeb but she didn't have the subtle manipulations or healing magics of her father. Instead everything she did ended in a fiery explosion of some sorts causing more than enough property damage as she practiced her arts. Tweeb was going to die from stress at this point so Sinclaire was brought in to take the reigns and discipline his child. Of course while being a pain in the ass, Rozali still heavily respected and loved both of her parents. When disciplined she would stop for a time but couldn't help but unleash her destructive nature everynow and again. She wasn't the smartest girl but she was determined and very good at bullshitting her way out of problems so Sinclaire probably was the best teacher for her anyways. During her time under Sinclaire her abilities in magic excalated and she began to delve into the dark arts of necromancy while he wasn't looking only to find he was pretty fucking chill with the whole thing. She really couldn't disappoint her father is seemed and so she decided she would frustrate the world. By the ripe age of seventy-five she said goodbye to her parents and went out on her own to explore the world. She quickly joined up with a punkrock band as their drummer and went on tour with them. She wouldn't see her parents for another ten years, making a name for herself out in the world with her band The Pheromone Fuckers Trademark, she did pretty well as a drummer and tended to be the more popular of the group due to her small size and fiesty attitude. Sadly the Punk Rock lifestyle didn't last for her as she was suddenly torn from her life by a sudden tear in reality sweeping her away into the Dark Horizon and so now there she stays, angrily trying to get back home. Appearance Rozali is a beautiful young Goblinoid Tieflings who takes the appearance of both her mother and her father, having the best traits of both of them. She always has a smug look on her face, raven black hair with fiery auburn eyes trait inherited from neither of her parents but rather her own unique blessing and light bluish purple skin. She is pear shaped just like her mother but is lacking greatly in the chest area and always seems to be quite tired. Her ears are long like her mother as well but are less wide like them and more slender. Personality Rozali has always been a feisty girl even from birth, she's smug and very very talented and she knows she is. She has a very dominant and rowdy personality and many of her lovers on the road have ended up with bruises from the wild goblins assault on them during intercourse. She loves to have fun in anyway possible and often tries her best to be rebellious, not hesitating to say what is on her mind and throwing punches if someone objects to her beliefs. Like her mother she always accepts a challenge and will fight to the end but like her father she knows when to take a chill pill against certain people. She's not intelligent but she is wise enough to know when to make allies and when to make enemies, she always takes opportunities when she see's them and often dives head first into things just to see what happens. She's a very exotic woman and things that are weird often attract her more than things that are normal and boring. She loves parties and drinkin above all else and doesn't take shit from nobody even if she is outclassed by them in almost all ways. Loves -Rock Music and Playing the Drums. -Having Fun,Being a Nuisance -Breaking the rules -Drinking and being rough with people -Food and lots of it Dislikes -Being told what to do. -Not being able to frustrate someone. -Pussies and people who act like them. -Cabbages -Feeling like she has no self worth -Seeing other people who feel like they aren't worth something. Hobbies -Playing the Drums: She's always had a knack for playing the drums and music in general when she isn't practicing magic or blowing shit up. -Practicing Magic: Gotta become an arch wizard some how and this seems to be the best way to do it. Family Tweeb Sinclaire - Mother: A beautiful small goblin who is rowdy and tends to be a bottled up goblin of rage only controled by her lover. Auduin Sinclaire - Father: A handsome tiefling, fairly tall and charismatic, tends to take insults without a care and generally is a smug asshole to everyone including his lover...he's still a good guy though. Friends No friends but doesn't mean she isn't looking. Enemies No enemies but doesn't mean she isn't looking. Ideology Rozali's ideology has always been that if it's a problem you can fix it with some elbow grease and a bit of bullying, if something weak you can make it stronger with a few smacks and if you don't like something you can always just get rid of it. She's always been destructive in nature but has been disciplined enough to avoid just blowing things up willy-nilly. Aspirations 'Meh' Category:Character